Bringing Her Home
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: One C.S.I is missing and another will stop at nothing to bring her home. Oneshot.


Bringing Her Home

Nick and Sara walked into a crime scene in an old apartment building. A twelve year old boy had been shot. Sara began to dust for prints on a gun found near the body. A new officer was standing outside. "Uh…my name is Roger and outside." Roger said holding his breath.

Roger was clearly trying to hold back the vomit in his throat. "Sure, go on." Nick said waving the officer off.

Roger ran down the stairs and outside. Nick had been slightly scared to let him go, it had been only six months since he had been buried alive. He had Sara though. Sara would never let anything happen to him.

Nick and Sara had collected a lot of evidence. "Sara, I'm going to bring this stuff to the lab. You'll be okay here, right?" Nick asked.

Sara nodded. "Sure, I'll just finish up and then I'll see you in about twenty minutes tops." Sara said smiling.

Nick left and soon came to regret it.

-----

Twenty minutes tops huh? Nick looked at the clock in the break room. It had been thirty minutes. _Stokes, you've overreacting. She probably just got caught in traffic. Just because you were left alone at a crime scene and buried alive doesn't mean that when a co-worker is ten minutes late that they're six feet under. _Nick thought.

Nick took a sip of coffee. Catherine walked in. "Hey Nicky, something wrong?" Catherine said getting a cup of coffee.

Catherine knew. She always did. Nick couldn't help but feel that everyone was overprotective of him after he was buried alive.

"No, I was just a little worried about Sara, but I'm sure she's just finishing up or caught in traffic." Nick said trying to sound calm.

Again, Catherine knew. She smiled gently at him. "Call her Nick, trust me, you'll feel better after." Catherine said taking the coffee and herself out of the room.

Nick realized Catherine had a simple solution. He should have thought of doing that. Feeling dumb, Nick called Sara's number. One ring. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six.

_Sidle, please leave a message after the beep. _

Nick hung up. _She's fine. _Nick thought, but after calling her, he wasn't so sure.

-----

Sara crouched down looking at the body on the floor. She felt something cold on her neck. It was round. Sara knew in an instant what it was. "Stand up slowly," A voice growled.

Sara stood up slowly. "I'm not a cop," Sara said.

"I know who you are Miss Sidle." The voice growled. "Put your hands on your head."

Sara did as she was told. As her hands traveled up, they paused where her gun was. Her attacker knew this and lifted her gun out of its holster and threw it on the ground. "Nice try Sidle," The voice said coolly. "But try anymore stunts like that and I'll kill you."

A hundred different scenarios ran though her head. Sara felt a pickle in her arm and felt her world go black.

Sara woke up. She was in the trunk of a car. She heard the ringing of her cell phone. She tried to get it, but her hands and feet were bound. Her phone lit up and told its caller.

_Nick Stokes _

Sara's heart leap. They must have already been looking for her. She was going to be saved.

-----

"Something bothering you man?" Warrick asked walking into the room.

Nick told Warrick. "Don't worry about it. Maybe she found something interesting and she couldn't answer the phone." Warrick said.

"Man, I don't know." Nick said worried.

Catherine and Grissom walked in. "What's going on?" Grissom asked.

Catherine calmly told Grissom Nick's worries. "Sara's just a little late." Catherine finished.

"You call her?" Grissom asked.

"Yes," Nick said.

"She answer?" Grissom asked.

Grissom seemed incapable of asking questions without bleeding his heart out, so he kept them short. Nick did the same. "No," Nick answered.

"Why in the hell isn't anyone doing anything?" Grissom asked angrily.

Grissom rarely lost his cool. He was Mr. No Emotions. Grissom was angrier than anyone had ever seen. "Gil stop shouting!" Catherine ordered putting her arm on his shoulder.

Grissom spun around and accidentally hit her in the face. He was silent. "I'm sorry Catherine. It was an accident." Grissom said calmly.

Catherine nodded. "You need to calm down. I'm going back to the scene to see what happened to Sara. I'm in charge here, we need to stay calm." Catherine said walking out of the room.

------

The first thing Catherine noticed was a standard police gun on the floor. She knew it was Sara's. In an instant, she knew she had another crime scene.

Sara was indeed missing.

------

Catherine took the gun back to the lab to have it dusted for fingerprints. She walked into the break room. "Okay, Sara is missing. I want you Grissom and you Nick to go home. You're too involved and you're not going to help us. You're both hands off." Catherine said turning to Warrick.

"I'm still on the case, right?" Warrick asked.

"Yes," Catherine said.

"Damn you Catherine! I'm not going to leave Sara missing! I'm going to bring her home!" Nick shouted.

Catherine shouted over him. "This is the reason why you can't be on the case! Go home! I'll bring her home!" Catherine said.

"Fine!" Nick said spinning on his heel and leaving.

"Gil?" Catherine asked.

"I'm the boss. You can't keep me out of this one." Grissom said.

"Yes, I can. You're too involved." Catherine said.

Grissom was silent for a minute. "You're right. I really wish I could help though." Grissom said.

"I know." Catherine said gently.

Grissom walked away. "So, where do we start?" Warrick asked.

------

Sara felt the car come to a stop. She was taken out and carried into an apartment. Sara tried to scream, but found she had a gag in her mouth. She was put onto a bed in an apartment. Sara began to let out muffled screams and tried kicking. "Calm down bitch! I'm not going to rape you." The voice said angrily.

Sara stopped. She let tears down her face. The man had been wearing a mask and gloves. He took off the mask, gloves and coat. "Look, you want to know why you're here, right?" The man asked.

Sara nodded. "You're here because my brother was innocent. You got him the death penalty. I'm going to make you pay the ultimate price, like my brother, Miss Sidle." The man said.

The man removed her gag and showed her a gun. "Don't scream." The man warned.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." Sara said trying to calm down.

"Peter," Peter said watching her.

Sara nodded. It took all of her strength not to scream.

----12 Hours Missing----

Nick's phone rang. "Stokes," Nick said.

"Nick? It's me Sara." Sara's voice said crying.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Nick asked alert.

"Don't come looking for me. I'm going to be okay. I'm leaving Las Vegas for good." Sara said crying.

"I won't ever stop looking for you." Nick said fiercely.

"Goodbye Nick, I love you." Sara said crying.

That was the last thing Nick heard before a long dial tone.

-----

Nick ran into the lab. "I got a call from Sa…" Nick began.

Catherine cut him off. "I know. We all did. She was being forced to say it." Catherine said.

Grissom was there as well. "God, maybe she wasn't lying. Maybe she's leaving Vegas for good. Maybe he's going to kill her." Nick said frantically.

"Relax; he's not going to kill anyone. We got a trace." Catherine said getting into her car.

Warrick, Grissom and Nick followed her. Brass met them in front of an old apartment building. "Okay, Catherine and I will go in there and get Sara out. The rest of you need to stay out here, got it?" Brass instructed.

"Yeah," Warrick said.

Nick and Grissom didn't say anything. Brass and Catherine entered with their guns withdrawn. Brass knocked down a door where they knew the call came from. Sara was being held by gunpoint. "Make a move and she dies," The man threatened.

"Hey, hey, that's not how we play. If you let her go, we can make a deal." Brass offered.

"No, someone has to pay." The man growled.

Catherine promised Nick she would bring Sara home…and she wasn't going to break that promise. "Then let me take her place. She's only a kid." Catherine said.

The man considered it for a minute. He threw Sara at Brass and grabbed Catherine. He knocked her gun down. "Go! Go!" Catherine screamed at Brass and Sara.

_Aren't you proud of me Nick? I brought her home. Just for you! _Catherine thought.

Brass and Sara made it outside. There were five shots. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! "Where's Catherine?" Grissom asked concerned.

"She took my place." Sara said shaking.

Nick hugged Sara. "It's okay," Nick said looking at the building.

It was now silent. Brass got his gun and Grissom, Warrick and Nick walked back into the building. The man was gasping for air on the ground with three shots in his chest. Catherine was slumped on the floor with a bullet in her stomach and another in her arm. "I brought her home Nicky," Catherine whispered.

"I know," Nick muttered.

Catherine closed her eyes. She was going home.

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I

A/N- I hope you like this story. I kept the ending sort of open ended so you could use your imagination to figure out what happened to Catherine. If you liked this story, check out my others.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
